


Flourishing

by Phos4



Category: Homestuck, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Eridan Ampora, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos4/pseuds/Phos4
Summary: At her lowest, most fearful moment, her old friend rushing rushing at her with a chainsaw to exact righteous revenge, Eridan Ampora planeswalks. She ends up on Ravnica. With a new lease on life, a new name, and a new gender, Eri makes acquaintance with the first person she meets.





	Flourishing

I wake up on a place unknown. The last thing I remember is Kanaya charging me. I deserved it. Somehow, at the last possible moment, there was a blinding flash, a splitting headache, and the feeling of somewhere...different.

“Huh. Something feels wrong...

“My quirk is gone? Interesting. It feels incredibly freeing to finally break myself of that, of my past.”

I suppose an introduction is in order, my dear reader. My name was Eridan Ampora. On my home planet of Alternia, I was of the second highest bloodcaste. I ruled alongside someone I loved, but then I murdered her. I murdered so many people in some vein attempt of protecting our planets oceans. It didn't matter, I knew it was doomed for sweeps, but I did it anyway. My planet was soon destroyed afterwards and I received my comeuppance, or at least I thought I did.

I could have sworn I had died when I saw that light, but looking into a nearby pond, I find my eyes are normal, nothing like the eyes of those I killed.

“What are you doing? Are you oka- Oh goodness you're bleeding, come with me, quickly!”

I try to get up and follow the stranger, but immediately collapse.

When I wake up again, I'm in what feels like a hospital. “Thank goodness you're awake.” said the human who appears to have rescued me.

“My name is Arlinn. I brought you to a healer I knew and trusted, are you okay?”

I try to sit up to talk to her, but I can't muster the strength.

“Please, continue to lay down, don't stress yourself.”

I lay back down and begin to speak. “My name is Eri, and I think I should be dead. I come from a planet named Alternia, and a friend who I betrayed murdered me, or so i think. However, this isn't death, and I am very much alive. Do you have anything, anything that can explain what the hell is going on?”

She whispers something under her breath. Something about planes. I have no clue what human flying devices have to do with my current situation but she seems like my only hope.

“Listen, Eri. This is going to be a lot, but I need you to listen. You are in a different plane right now. Planes are like...imagine if the multiverse was a big network of bubbles. Your home world of Alternia is it's own plane. You have a very unique ability shared by a select few individuals. You have the ability to planeswalk. The connections between the planes are incredibly hard to go through, but a select few individuals are able to move through them almost completely freely. The guild we are currently on is called Ravnica. Do you need me to repeat anything before I go on?”

I sit and think a moment. Planes, planeswalking, Ravnica, everything.

“Just one thing. You're certain I'm not dead?”

She replies immediately, “Beyond a doubt.”

I feel tears well up. I have never cried before, especially in front of others. I was to be a fearless leader, the most macho of men. To cry would spell death at the hands of a single uprising. I'm finally free of my past. No more facades, no more hiding fear, no more masculinity, no more Eridan. And I celebrate with tears.

“Thank you... so much. I've barely even met you and you've done more good for me than I will ever deserve. I've murdered countless people. Friends, enemies, the guilty, the innocent. All to hold some pretense that I'm the ruthless co-ruler to the one I served. I never wanted it. All I ever wanted was to be free, to be happy, to not have to put up the facade of masculinity and you've told me that I get a chance to tear it down, to do good, to be good. And I just-”

She hugs me. I've never been hugged before.

“It's okay Eri. I know how it feels. I know all too well. Stay here, I'll call the healer and the aesthetician. We'll get you into the body you deserve.”

I'm overwhelmed. It's a totally new lease on life. I'll be able to make things right again. I'll be able to be good again. All I can do is muster two words before falling asleep again.

“Thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb idea I've been brewing for a couple months, but one day I just had a spark and decided to write it. I don't think it's particularly good but I enjoyed it and I plan on writing more of it one day.


End file.
